It Could Happen
by love me gently with a chainsaw
Summary: It's a Kim and another person story. Read and you'll find out who.


Disclaimer: I don't own Third Watch or any of its characters.

* * *

Kim woke up and saw that Buddy was still asleep. She quietly got up out of bed and walked over to the window. She looked out and saw his car there right across the street. She quickly grabbed her coat and her purse. She didn't know how much longer she could keep this up without Buddy finding out or getting suspicious. She dashed across the street and carefully got into the car. She looked back up at her window to make sure Buddy wasn't looking out.

"So, how are you?" He asked softly and leaned over to give her a quick kiss. He hated knowing that after she was with him that Kim went back to Buddy. She said they don't do anything but he still doesn't like it. He doesn't want to share her. But he also really likes her and doesn't want to lose her.

"I'm fine. Buddy was still asleep. So I don't think he saw me leave or anything," Kim replied. She looked up at him and noticed he wasn't happy about her talking about Buddy. She knew she'd have to end things with Buddy soon. But she was too scared to. She didn't want to hurt him. He was so good to her and he was the first guy she trusted after all she went through with Jimmy. She never wanted to go through that again. And she knew Buddy wasn't the type of guy that would. She just didn't like Buddy that way.

"What are you doing after work?" He asked hopefully. He hadn't been able to spend time with her lately. Only a couple of minutes in the morning before she left for work. He couldn't keep this up for much longer. He missed her and he hated not getting to see her everyday. Every time he brought up the subject of her leaving Buddy, she'd change the subject.

"Nothing. Buddy's going out to visit his mother for a couple of weeks so I'm all alone," Kim replied with a smile on her face. She saw him smile slowly. At least this seemed to put him in a better mood. She looked at her watch and sighed. She had to get ready for work and Buddy would be up soon.

"You have to leave don't you?" He asked softly looking down at the floor. He looked up and saw her getting ready to open the door.

"Meet me outside of the firehouse," Kim replied. She grabbed her purse and got out of the car.

"Yeah, I'll see you later," He replied and watched her slowly walk away.

* * *

Kim quietly walked back into her apartment with her phone in her hand. She saw Buddy sitting up in bed. He looked agitated. Kim walked into her bedroom and sat back down on the bed next to Buddy. He leaned over and gave her a soft kiss. Kim quickly pulled away.

"Kim, what's wrong? I feel like your being distant. Like you want to be somewhere else or with some one else. Is there something you want to tell me?" Buddy asked. He pulled Kim into his arms. He knew that there was something on her mind. But that something's been on her mind for weeks now. Maybe even more. He couldn't remember. He just missed her. She seemed so unhappy.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind with work and all. What time are you leaving for your mother's?" Kim asked. She looked up at Buddy and smiled. She hoped he'd let this go. She didn't know how much longer she could keep this from him. She felt so guilty and she didn't like what this was doing to her. It made her feel so confused and upset. She just wanted to tell Buddy and get it over with. But she wasn't ready yet. She couldn't hurt him like that.

"I'm leaving in a couple of hours. Are you sure you don't want to come with me? I know if you asked, your boss will give you some time off," Buddy asked. He really wanted her to come with him. He didn't like the idea of her being here alone. She looked so depressed. Like she was going to break or something. He just hated seeing her like this and not knowing what was wrong.

"I'm sure. There's already a shortage of medics so Doc really needs me. Maybe next time," Kim replied. She pulled herself out of Buddy's arms and started getting ready for work. She had to leave or she would be late.

* * *

Kim was waiting outside the firehouse for him. He was already late coming and he worked right across the street. She saw him pull up and quickly got in the car and out of the cold.

"Hey Bosco," Kim said softly.

TBC…


End file.
